Technology Troubles
by Chi Kookies
Summary: One day, two Pokémon decide to go berry-picking in the woods. After being accidently chased by the circus, they find an iPad. Seems pretty innocent, right? What kind of hilarity ensues when they get caught with it? Especially when the rest of the village thinks it's witchcraft! *One-shot!*


Hey everyone! Thanks for clickin' that button, or whatever it is. I should be writing the third chapter for Brother Dear, but I'm not feeling it. If I force a chapter out, it'll be bad. This cute short story is dedicated to my little brother, who gave me the idea. And without further ado…

~Enjoy the story and tell me what you think!

* * *

_One-shot_

**Technology Troubles  
**

* * *

"_**You never know how many friends you have until you rent a house at the beach."  
~Anonymous**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a random region…  
In a random forest…  
Was a small pokémon village. This village was very diverse and… misadventurey?  
This… unnamed village was full of sweet and cu- Who wrote this? A six-year-old?  
Anyways, so these sweet and cute pokémon were… very happy?  
Forget this! I'm sick of talkin' like a narrator should! JUST READ THE DOGGONE STORY!

…  
…Please?  
…I'm sorry for yelling…

* * *

Sunlight poured all over a quiet room, an _almost_ quiet room. Actually, it wasn't quiet in the strictest definition. The room shook with every loud intake of breath and erupted with every earsplitting exhalation. A vase wobbled off a table and fell. Picture frames cracked. All this added to the mess already on the ground. The floor was covered in beanbag chairs, large stacks of books, sketches, and whatnot. Creative genius, I suppose. But _whatever_, I mean, I'm _just _the _narrator, _who cares about what _I_ have to say?!

Hah… Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. No anger management for me, yessiree. Back to the story!

Loud pounding on a small wooden door interrupted the incessant snoring before starting up again. Yelling could now be heard over the snoring of some odd pokémon.

"Vivi, get-your-dirty-butt-UP! It's noon, dummy! DO YOU HEAR ME? GET UP, YOU LOUSY-"

Ahem, I have cut out that very inappropriate piece of language. The author decided to rate this K+, so yeah. So… how ya doin'? Wait… never mind, she's done cussing like a sailor. Phew… thought I had to strike up conversation.

A furry yellow pokémon rolled on a makeshift bed of tattered scarfs and sheaves of paper; a paintbrush rolled out of his hand. His ear's twitched and the snoring stopped. Shiny black eyes groggily open themselves up and an incoherent mumble escaped from the pokémon's mouth. "Winona? Whazzzz…" The fluffy ball of yellow slumped over, its mind returning to sleep mode.

"LEVI, UP! YOU PROMISED YESTERDAY WE'D GO BERRY PICKING! DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU OUT, OR I'LL BLACKMAIL YOU! YOU DON'T WANT THE PHOTO WITH YOU AND THAT PURRLOIN GIRL COMIN' OUT, DO YOU?"

Levi jerked up from his sleep, knocking everything around him. He grabbed a scarf lying near him and wrapped it around himself as he scrambled to the door to face an angry blackmailing girl.

Personally, I would have just stayed asleep. Girls and I don't mix; especially Mother.

The door swung open before he could reach the handle, hitting him squarely in the face and sent him staggering backwards. A pretentious-faced lillipup walked over and slapped him with the basket hanging on her tail.

"About time you opened the door. Say, did you stay up all night painting again, Vivi?" She asked, leaning over her friend.

"Um… no?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Alright! Alright! I did… but in my defense, I finally caught a wave of inspiration!" He cracked under an imaginary glare.

Blah, this Levi, or Vivi, or _what_, needs lying lessons. That girl wasn't even _trying._

Winona rolled her eyes and helped the pikachu up. She and Levi had been friends since she could remember, and even then he'd been infatuated with colors. Winona was a bit more athletic than most, but that was in her blood. While she loved battling, Levi would stand to the side and sketch it out. They were often told that they were opposites, but as she always replied by saying _"Opposites attract."_ Anyways, Winona didn't watch her little sisters just to yell at Levi, so she pushed her clumsy buddy outside the door and started to explain the benefits of going to bed early.

* * *

Levi looked back and forth, a panicked expression evident on his face. Winona happily ate an Oran berry, paying no heed to the now frantic pikachu beside her. Levi sweatdropped and turned the map every which way, trying to make sense of the mess he had gotten themselves into. He stared blankly at the map, head cocked to the side.

It was official: They were lost. Levi sat down and huffed, letting the Map of Confusion (as he had dubbed it) fall to his feet. He picked up a Pecha berry dejectedly and started to chew on it. _Maybe someone will find us, _he mused. Winona pricked up beside him. He looked up to her expectantly.

"Hey Levi, do you hear something?" She was standing at alert now, her ears twitching slightly. She had almost finished her berry when a sort of… _thumping_ sound reached her. Winona crouched down and growled, indicating that _whatever _the sound was, she didn't like it. Horns and whistles resonated throughout the air; Winona's form relaxed. The lillipup came to an exciting conclusion: the pokémon circus was coming to town!

"Vivi, let's go! The circus is coming, the circus is coming! C'mon, back to the village!" Winona latched onto Levi with her teeth and dragged him in what she thought was the direction of the village, "I missed it last time because of the pups, but now I'm free, so hurry up, slowpoke!"

Slowpoke? I'm pretty sure that's a Pikachu… Oh, she was speaking figuratively? Never mind…

Levi frowned thoughtfully and dug his feet in the ground to stop the furry pokémon. "I dunno… I don't think the circus would be coming back so soon, besides it didn't sound like that either…" Winona let go of him and stared.

If it wasn't the circus, then what was it?

Suddenly, the thumping got louder and the whistles became shriller. Levi and Winona exchanged looks of pure alarm and shot forward on the little dirt road.

"Gah! What is this?" Levi screeched over the roar of leaves crunching and horns squeaking.

"I don't know, but let's never bring this up again!" Winona replied. The little puppy had no trouble maneuvering on the path; it was the forest around her that was the problem. Numerous low-lying branches and slippery leaves served as obstacles, but Winona was swift. Just as she was going to jump over a twig in her path, she tripped. She tried to get up, but her hind leg refused to move.

She was clamped down by some Mew-forsaken branch, and the thumping sound was starting to hurt her sensitive ears. She tried to twist onto her back, to do _something_, but it was to no avail. Winona opened her mouth to cry out.

"Levi! Help!"

The pikachu spun around and emitted a cry of distress. He started sprinting towards the fallen pokémon.

"Winona! Hold tight, I'm coming to help!"

Despite her situation, Winona rolled her eyes at her dimwitted friend.

"No, don't worry about me. I can move since I don't have some big a-"

Ahem… this Winona can really cuss. So, how was your da- Oh! She's done now.

The yellow pokémon tugged on the thick branch on his friend's leg. _Come on!_ Levi cried out in his head, _MOVE! _Levi shut his eyes and concentrated. His cheeks crackled with newfound energy. Electricity exploded from him and sent the log flying into the sky and landing on _whatever_ was chasing them.

It also sent him and Winona tumbling_. _

The poké pair wound up in a grassy meadow, far from their village. Dizzied and stumbling, Levi barely managed to open his maw to speak.

"Ugh… what in the name of Mew just happened?"

Winona did not answer. Levi tripped over to the little puppy.

"Winnie?" Levi asked cautiously. He rarely used her nickname, since it angered her. She would blow up and attack anything around her if she heard anything _sounding_ like it, which was precisely why he used it.

Winona did not answer or move.

Levi collapsed next to his long-time best bud, blubbering and sobbing. Levi buried his face into his paws, tears matting down his fur. "I-I-I-I'm so-sorry… Y-Y-You c-can't do t-this t-t-to meeeeee…! Don't g-gooooo! Waaaah!"

While Levi was slobbering into his sticky paws, Winona stirred and moaned.

"Ah… Levi? Why are you cryin' like a baby? Shoot, my head hurts." Winona gradually lifted herself up and nudged the yellow pokémon.

"Wi-Winona?" Levi slowly removed his paws from his face and dove at Winona, arms outstretched; a goofy smile on his face. Winona shielded herself.

"URSARING-HUUUG!"

"WAIT! NO! LEVI!"

_KER-THUMP!_

Winona was standing off to the side, panting slightly. Levi was sprawled, face-down. He grunted unhappily and pushed himself up, revealing a sleek black surface. Levi's signature look of cocking his head to the side deepened as his picked up the slim rectangle. Winona trudged over to him and copied his look.

"Whazzat thing?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Levi curiously flipped the black tablet over; the back flashed an apple-looking insignia.

_It has an apple sign?_

His eyes widened and he sniffed the item. The tablet smelled of… artificial warmth. He frowned harder.

_Well, it certainly doesn't __**smell**__ like an apple._

He passed it over to Winona, who was staring at it like some crack-pot detective. Winona rubbed her cheek against the slick surface. It was smooth and cold.

_It __**feels **__like an apple._

Winona looked anxiously at Levi, who just shrugged. Winona leaned in belatedly.

"Go for it." He coaxed.

She shut her eyes and prayed to Mew that whatever this was, it wasn't poison. She opened her jaws and picked the slim device with her mouth, crunching it slightly. Winona spit it out almost instantly, coughing up tiny chrome pieces.

"That was the single most _stupidest _thing I have _ever_ let you talk me into!"

"Sure, sure. Now, what did it taste like?"

The puppy rolled her eyes. "Disgusting, happy now?"

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

Winona huffed dramatically. "It tasted like metal and dirt. And a bunch of other things I can't name."

The two Pokémon looked at the thingamabob critically. "If it isn't an apple," Levi said, "Then, what is it?" Winona face had exasperation written all over it. The lillipup walked over to it and started fuddling with it. Levi asked her what the _heck _she was doing. She replied by saying that there might be a button somewhere. "Who knows? Maybe it's those of those alien things that Elder keeps talking about." Winona continued searching the tablet, paws running over the chrome and black surface.

Then, out-of-the-blue, a bright white engulfed the device.

* * *

"This so cool!" Levi shouted to the sky. After minutes of hiding, whimpering, poking the glossy tablet with a stick, and determining if it was safe to touch, Levi and Winona decided to keep this… iPad. That was evidently the name of it.

While Levi cursed at some random racer in some random game, you could _hear _the gears turning in Winona's head. An imaginary thought bubble pumped itself up, growing with words. _Hmm, _she thought, _this iPad __**is**__ pretty neat. I wonder… should we bring it back to the village? I don't want to share_ _it…_

"Hey, I got the highest score! Whoop!" Levi got up and rocked himself up and down, in some kind of odd, I-gotta-use-the-potty sort of dance. Winona facepalmed, upset that he'd interrupted her thinking for _this_.

… 'I gotta use the potty'? There are bushes right over… there… NevermindbecauseifheusesitthenIwillhavetodescribeitandthatis… indescribable, so… ahem. Back to the story with the dancing pikachu.

"Hey! I know… we should bring Jacob back to the village!"

Winona slowly removed her face from out her paws. "One, who-in-the-name-of-Mew is Jacob? Two, no, we _should not_ bring Jacob back to the village, whoever he is!"

"Why not?"

"You didn't answer my first question."

"His name is Jacob. The iPad, he looks like a boy, I mean."

"Why? Because of all his- I mean, its racing games?"

"Yes?"

"That's dumb."

Levi pouted and went on about how Winona should stop being a… 'silly, dumb, poohead?'

Yeah, you know I'm just trying to cover-up these curse words. Stupid K+ stories make my work harder! I'm going for T-rated after this…

After what seemed like hours of debating, blackmailing, and begging, Winona had finally agreed to bring 'Jacob' back to the village. There were only two problems…

* * *

Winona suppressed a yelp as a thorn scratched her side. Currently, she and Levi were crawling through the hedges outlining the village. The reason that they were going through this painful and prickly way was because it was the only other way to get to Levi's cottage without going through the main entrance. If they went that way, then they would attract too much attention, which, in this situation, would be a bad thing. Especially if Elder Bert found them.

Elder Bert was a paranoid old Honchkrow from the early days. You know, like one of those old grandpas who used to serve in the army, and when they got out they couldn't really adjust. The old bird was warm gray in color, with _tiny _spectacles always perched on his beak. He walked with a stick, smoothed down with time, and insisted on talking to the 'youngsters' with his old person slang. Though all the inhabitants of the village cared for Elder Bert, he could get bothersome. He was very superstitious and cautious of humans and their ways. In fact, Elder believed them to be aliens…

Levi and Winona crawled through the last of the brush, scraped and smug about their victory over the thorny hedges. "Okay, just follow me," Levi whispered, waving to Winona. The little pokémon walked coolly through the suburbs of the tiny town. Jacob was hidden snugly in the scarf-turned-sash fitted around Levi. By the time the two pokémon reached Levi's little house, it was almost nightfall and Winona had to leave. She waved him goodbye and turned around, preparing to run. Winona stopped and looked back.

"Hey, don't lose 'em or anything like that!"

"I won't."

Winona nodded at Levi and her empty tail.

"Good. Hey, do ya 'member what happened to the berries?"

Levi cocked his head and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I think we mighta lost the basket when we were running away from whatever was chasing us earlier."

Winona's stomach growled in response. She sighed and turned around once more. "I guess I'll just eat something when I get home. Oh, Ma's gonna _kill me _for losing that basket…"

* * *

Levi shut the door behind him slowly, careful not to muddle his already destroyed-looking room. He sighed and put the iPad down on a table near the door. He looked about the room. His eyes landed on a half-finished sketch. His face pinked up and his cheek pouches sparked nervously.

It was a sketch of _her._

Smiling face and a curled tail, it was Ana, one of the prettiest pokémon Levi had ever laid eyes upon.

She was also problem number two.

He had only seen her a day or two ago while picking flowers for a painting. She was reading to some of the younger children in the community, educating them about morals, and such. It wasn't what she was reading; it was how she was reading it. Ana's voice was loud and clear; Levi couldn't breathe for a moment. Winona told him later on that she was the niece of one of the council members, and had only moved to the village a week or so ago. Winona knew Levi had a crush on Ana before he did. It probably helped that she was used to this kind of thing. Winona was a bit of a drama-mama, and she liked playing matchmaker for her older brothers.

He'd finish the sketch later. Levi shook his head clear and went about tiding up his misshapen hut.

* * *

The small hut oscillated as usual, because of Levi's abnormally loud snores. Winona didn't come to pick Levi up in the morning this time, since it was Sunday, Levi's 'thinking' days. The pikachu would lock himself up in the hut, or go out searching for something to draw. Winona would teach the younger pups how to wrestle. It was a normal day.

"HEY! YOU'RE AGGRAVATING MY CONDITION! SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!"

Yes, it was just an average day.

It was a little past noon when Levi's snores choked him awake. He rubbed his eyes, and washed his face in a water basin. He snatched a silvery scarf, some charcoal, a drawing pad, and a weaved basket to put all his supplies in.

The sunlight felt nice on Levi's face, warming him up. He took off his scarf and stuffed into the basket. He stretched and dashed towards the town center.

"Good morning, Levi. Sleep well, eh?"

"Hiya Levi! Can you paint me a pretty picture for my birthday?

"Hey bro, whazzup? How 'bout we go hit Jackson's together?"

Levi responded with a merry smile and cheery voice. He was pretty well-known around the village for his artwork, and he took pride in it. Levi turned the corner in the direction of the Kecleon Shop to buy his breakfast, when he bumped into a small figure.

"Ah.. Sorry, I didn't see… where…" Levi's mouth was slightly agape at the sight before him.

It was _her. _It was Ana.

She looked up at him insultingly with matte brown eyes, and gleaming claret fur; her tails standing up dangerously. Ana straightened her posture and huffed past him. Levi's eyes followed her unconsciously, his mouth still agape.

Kecleon whistled "She sure is a feisty one, huh? I heard she was a bit bossy, takes after her uncle." Levi merely nodded. His eyes were locked onto Ana as she pushed her way through the morning crowd of villagers. He rummaged through his basket until he found his sketch pad. Levi flipped through the pages until he found one of the vulpix. Levi slumped against a wall and cocked his head, critiquing his drawing. Finally, he walked up to Kecleon, and said "Do you sell any pencils?"

* * *

"Wow, that was _really _good!" Winona complimented to a Mudkip, "How about you go wash up now, Curtis? Xavier is pickin' some Cheri and Iapapa berries for lunch, okay? "

Winona and her brothers, Zain and Xavier, were training the little ones in basic battle techniques. Winona hobbled over to a patch a moss and flopped down, instigating Zain to chuckle lightly. Winona prodded him lightly, causing him to laugh harder.

"Heyy… What you laughin' at? Heyy… stopuh!" She slurred purposely. Zain shook his head and strode over to Xavier, who had just come back with the berries. Winona watched them lazily, and rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the sky and wondered. She wondered what Levi was doing. She wondered where her older sister was. She wondered when she'd stop wondering about things. Winona looked to the left: there was the Butterfree meadow she used to play in with Levi. Winona looked to the right: Curtis and Skip were fighting over an Iapapa berry. Winona got up and slunk away to the meadow. _Eh, nobody'll miss me anyways. I'll go in, roll around in the poppies, and come back. And if Zain asks me about the smell, I'll just say I went to Lady Chansey to buy some cake. Wait… I don't have any money to buy cake…_

Without thinking another thought, she galloped toward the meadow.

* * *

Levi bit his lip. _This is wrong _he thought, _I don't want to be a stalker! I'll just ask if I can draw her… That's not weird, right?_

I'm sorry son, but that's weird.

After purchasing an ample amount of pencils and forgetting completely about food, Levi decided to finish his sketch of Ana. He'd followed her secretly through the village, hoping she wouldn't notice. Levi actually liked being a stalker. He could see through Ana's posh persona through her acts. She'd stop to play around with the little kits, or greet everyone with a smile and "Hello!" The pikachu couldn't understand why she was so harsh to him, though. _Maybe it's because I bumped into her, or maybe I caught her at a bad time. Yeah, that must be it! Why else would she be so mean to me?_

Levi didn't question it when Ana headed out the village and towards Butterfrees' Meadow.

Then, disaster struck.

Ana whipped around so fast that Levi was frozen in some pre-jump style. The air around him seemed to warm up.

"Uh… I can explain?" Levi said, a sheepish smile forming.

"Explain? You've been following me for the last hour! I'm taking you to the sheriff!" Ana stomped over and bit Levi by the tail to drag him back to the village. Levi's mind raced for a competent excuse.

"Wait! I was… going to the meadow because I- a friend is waiting there for me."

Ana's eyes narrowed and she spat out Levi's tail to respond "You mean that lillipup?"

"Yes, that's Winona. I promised to meet her there!"

"Promise?"

Levi hesitated for a moment before answering. He sent Winona a silent message _Please go to Butterfrees' Meadow so Ana won't think I'm a liar and hate me forever. _

"Promise."

Ana sighed and nudged Levi forward. "Fine, I believe you, but if that Winona girl isn't there when we get there, I'm going to give you the worst burn of your life." Levi quietly gulped and nodded. He and Ana walked in silence on the paved road to the meadow.

"So, you're going to the meadow, too?" Levi made an attempt at conversation.

"None of your business." Ana snapped.

Levi twitched angrily. "What is your problem?! I've been trying to be nice to you all day!"

"We just started talking to each other about thirty seconds ago,"

"So? Why are you always so mean to me? You're nice to everyone else!"

Ana stopped and glowed red for a split second. "I don't know anything about you."

"I bet you didn't know those other Pokémon either…"

Ana growled and turned around. "I don't even understand why I'm following you. Just stay away from me."

Levi watched her walk away meekly. Something broke and burned inside him. Levi turned towards the meadow and stomped furiously away.

* * *

"Lalala… I feel so _girly!_" Winona giggled, rolling in the fresh smelling grass and flowers. "It's so peaceful here." She smiled to the sky.

"Gah! I'm so _stupid!_"

Winona inwardly groaned. _So much for peaceful. What maniac had to come and ruin my happy?_

Whoever had stormed into the meadow scared the sun into hiding. Now it was loud, cold, and eerie. _Great, just great_ Winona pounced into in annoyed stance and marched over to the upset pokémon.

"How am I not surprised?" She said.

"Mmph," He answered.

Levi was lying face down in the grass, Winona standing over him. The sun came out to watch the scene, lighting up the stage. Winona suppressed a knowing chuckle. She sat down next to the pikachu.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Levi flipped on his back to speak. "Well, I got into a fight with Ana."

Winona didn't even try to conceal her shock. "You had a fight? With a girl besides me?"

Levi's face furrowed. "Is that really surprising?"

"Yes. Continue."

"Alright, so she accused me of being a stalker because I followed her-"

"You _followed _her? Are you _out of your mind?!"_ Winona whispered-shrieked.

"Look, I just wanted to ask her if I could finish my drawing of her, that's all!"

"Bro, I love you like a sister, so I'm gonna tell it to you straight. You don't have to become a stalker to ask a question, and that's just weird having a picture of her. I mean, I know you like her, but isn't that a bit obsessive?"

Levi dismissed her words with a wave of his hand. "Whatever, I don't even like her anymore. She's a jerk to me, and that's final."

Winona rolled her eyes "Just a phase… man, I sound like my mom."

Levi shrugged and rolled over on his stomach. He looked up at the sky with monotony. Winona shook her head, and looked around, when something caught her eye.

A ripped-up sketch of a Vulpix.

Winona knew what she had to do.

* * *

Winona crept slowly through Levi's cottage. _Now, where did he put Jacob? _She thought. Winona thought that the only way to get Levi happy again was to: A. Fix his relationship with Ana, or B. Let him play with Jacob until he fell asleep.

Naturally, Winona chose B.

"Come on, come on!" Winona whispered, "Where did that numbskull put it?" She searched frantically, as if on a time limit. The lillipup calmed herself down, and tried to think as though she were Levi. "Well… Levi's pretty lazy," She said, "So he'd probably put it down the first chance he'd get." Winona's eyes shot open and she zoomed towards the door. The iPad was lying on a table nearby. She snatched up the iPad with her mouth, and tried to turn the door knob open with her stubby paws.

"Levi, open up! It's me, Pelipper! I'm here to deliver an urgent message from your parents!"

Uh-oh.

Winona couldn't think. Levi hardly heard from his parents, since they lived near the other side of the region, so must have been urgent. But if Winona opened the door, she'd surely get in big trouble with the council for entering Levi's house without permission. She know Levi wouldn't press charges, but the council would bend something with their, "Morally Wrongs" and she'd be in hot water.

Evidently, she was thinking for far too long, so Pelipper must've used his master key to enter the house, as he was supposed to do with urgent messages.

"Winona?!"

The iPad clattered to the floor. "Uh… I can explain?"

* * *

The nest few hours in Winona's life were not happy ones. She could remember red faces, disappointed looks, even some laughter, but they all mixed in with the gray of the council room. Four pokémon sat above her in an imposing way; Elder, Lady Chansey, Ana's uncle, and a sleepy Mismagius. _How fun _Winona thought bitterly.

All at once, her manners kicked in. Everything was starting to lean in her favor, until Jacob showed up in the picture.

"HUMAN ALIEN WITCHCRAFT! YOU DARE DEFY YOUR SPECIES?" Elder Bert yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU AND THAT PIKACHU ARE IN CAHOOTS! I ORDER BOTH OF YOU TO BE BANISHED! BANISHED, I SAY!"

"Now, try to keep a calm head, dear." Lady Chansey insisted.

"NEVER! NOT IF IT MEANS SHE GETS AWAY, SCOTT FREE!"

"Please, be reasonable, her friend has decided not to press charges, and besides, it's only a child's toy." Miles, Ana's uncle, assured.

"THIS IS A SERIOUS GRIEVANCE TO ALL POKéMON! IN MY DAY, WE USED TO _BURN _WITCHES!"

Winona did a double-take, and so did the rest of the council. "Now, look here, you ain't burning _nobody, _okay? How about you go take a nap, while everyone else talks this over, hm?"

"DOWN WITH THE WITCH!"

The Mismagius growled angrily at the old Honchkrow. "That's racism, you old bird! EQUAL RIGHTS FOR GHOST POKéMON! WE ARE POKéMON TOO!"

Isn't this getting out of hand? First of all, no burning is gonna happen. It's too graphic for a K+ fic…

Elder Bert pounded his claws on the table, "I want action, and I want it NOW!" The council chattered loudly, but not loud enough to keep Winona from thinking.

_He's very babyish for a full-grown man… _Winona mused.

* * *

"… And so, I believe this is the most appropriate way to address this certain situation." Ana finished, receiving a light applause.

Winona stood shell-shocked. Her best friend's ex-crush was saving her butt from who-knows-what. After minutes of a noisy blur, Ana had stormed into the meeting room, demanding for Winona to be let go. Winona didn't understand most of the fancy talk Ana spoke, but she _did_ understand that she was helping. It might have been a coincidence, but Ana appeared to use some of the longest, most boring words Winona had ever heard, causing Elder Bert to fall asleep on the marble table. And since one of the council members was indisposed, the meeting was adjourned. Miles told Winona that she needn't bother coming back tomorrow, seeing that Elder probably wouldn't even remember today. "Just don't enter anyone's home without permission, okay?"

After the two girls were out of the stuffy grey room, Winona asked a question that came to mind.

"Levi said you were mean to him, is that true?"

Ana laughed sourly. "So you did speak to him at the meadow. Yeah, I might've been a little mean to him, but I have a good reason."

"What's that?"

"Um… I don't like… yellow?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Alright, alright! I was… jealous…"

Winona sweatdropped. "Say _what?"_

"Ever since I was little, I've wanted to draw, but I'm horrible at it, no matter how hard I try. When I saw those beautiful murals painted all over town, and found out they were Levi's… I got jealous." Ana looked ashamed and hid her face in her tails. "I'm a despicable person. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to speak to me again."

The lillipup groaned. "You helped me because you wanted to make-up with him, right? I bet the doofus is still in meadow. How about you apologize to him, fill him in about what happened here, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you some art… lessons…"

Ana took off before Winona could even finish.

* * *

"Wooooow… you almost went to jail for me?" Levi said for the trillionth time.

"No, I almost got _banished _for you, now can we get this over with?" Winona answered for the billionth time.

After the incident that happened yesterday, the poké pair decided to return Jacob to the meadow they found him. Ana was coming along because she could read a map. They were currently walking through the village.

"You know, I wonder what that log hit, you know, on the first day we found Jacob." Levi pondered. Winona shrugged in response, "We may never know."

"Actually, I know," Ana piped up, "The day you two left, a Rapidash and Hitmonlee were racing. They ran straight into town, almost hit me too…"

"But that doesn't explain the whistling sound we heard." Levi criticized

"I think the Hitmonlee was wearing a whistle, okay? I don't have an answer for everything, alright?" Ana barked back and Levi shrunk sheepishly. Winona bit her tongue to keep from chortling.

A sweet and cute looking Happiny bounded up to the trio. "I heard from my mommy and the rest of the village that you're witches," She looked up to Levi, "and a wizard. Is that true?"

Winona smiled and looked teasingly at the tiny pokémon. "Maybe we are. What do you think?"

The Happiny scrunched up her face in thought for a moment. "I think you're good witches and a wizard. Can you show me some magic?"

Ana rolled up the map and put on a fiery glow. Levi whipped out the iPad. Winona put her paw upon the 'on' button. "Magic? Sure, why not?" The iPad glowed a bright, blinding white. It was almost brighter than the pokémon's smiles that day.

Almost.

* * *

Forget 'short'! Longest story I've ever written before… I'd better start on Chapter three now. Anyways, I had sooo much fun writing this! If you guys want, I'll write another one-shot about Levi, Winona, and Ana. **_REVIEW _**for me! Love you all, and thanks for reading this!

_~Chi Kookies (::)_


End file.
